Harry Potter and the Shen Gong Wu
by SonoftheClown
Summary: On the second day of his first year at Hogwarts, Harry finds the Eye of Dashi. Could he be the fifth Dragon-In-Training? Possible one shot, no pairing.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

Harry was excited as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was his second day and already he had made a fast friend in Ron Weasley, the lanky red head who walked beside him. Even though they had been late to Transfiguration, the lesson had been pretty cool, even if it was only turning matchsticks into needles. "I'm telling you Ron, Hermione isn't that bad, I bet she's just nervous about being in a new school," he was saying.

"Well she still doesn't have to show off so much," the redheaded boy said as they tried to find their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione Granger was a bushy haired girl that had gotten on Ron's bad side on the train to school. She was exceedingly intelligent and seemed to love flaunting her knowledge, which only served to drive Ron up the wall. "Come on, Harry, I think I can smell fried chicken," Ron said almost drooling at the prospect of food.

"Yeah, I can too," Harry said with a grin as the two began to move a bit faster. However, something caught the young black haired boy's attention causing him to stop. Stitched onto a tapestry was a thin metal object on a string, seemingly tied around the only still image on the castle's neck. It was diamond in shape with a ruby in the middle and three black crescent moons pointing off to the sides and bottom. "Hey Ron, what do you think that is," he asked pointing, but when he looked to the side, Ron had gone, seemingly already turning the corner in search of food.

Biting his lip, Harry looked back at the strange object, feeling a distinct pull from it and reached his hands out, ghosting them over the warm metal that seemed to hum under his touch. "Ah, Mr. Potter," an aged voice called out causing the boy to whip around and spotted the rather eccentric looking Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore. "I see you have found one of the schools long lost secrets, your father would be proud."

"Really," he asked his emerald eyes lighting up at the thought of one of his parents being proud. "Um, Professor Dumbledore, what is that thing? It feels like it is calling to me," the eleven year old said as his eyes kept flickering to the strange object.

"That is something called the Eye of Dashi, an ancient and powerful mystical relic," Dumbledore said as he withdrew his wand and waved it over the item, causing it to vanish from its bindings. Harry gasped as he felt something heavy appear around his neck. "If it calls to you, then it must, there for, have chosen you, Harry," the man said in a grandfatherly tone. "In fact, there is someone I must contact in regards to this, if you'll excuse me." Turning to leave, the blue eyed wizard stopped. "As for the great hall, it's around the corner and down the stairs, I believe you should hurry before lunch is gone," he said with a smile.

After lunch, Harry and Ron ran toward the fifth floor of the ancient castle for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and barely slid into their seats before it began. Professor Quirrel was an anomaly; the poor purple turban wearing man seemed horrified at nearly everything as he began his lecture. However, Harry noticed that he would continually glance over at the Eye of Dashi around Harry's neck with a look of hunger burning in his eyes.

"I'm telling you Ron, there is something off about him," he said later as they walked toward the library to start on their homework. "He kept staring at the Eye like he wanted to rip it off my neck," he said shuddering at the thought of someone taking it from him. "That and I always have headaches in his class, it's really weird," he muttered.

"Oh come on Harry, this is Hogwarts," Ron said as though that should alleviate all the boy's fears. "Dumbledore isn't going to hire someone he doesn't trust to teach us, especially something as important as Defense," the boy said with a roll of his eyes. "As for your headaches, maybe you're allergic to the garlic that he keeps wearing? You should probably see the school healer." The green eyed boy narrowed his eyes at his friend's casual dismissal but let it go. He had never had a friend before and losing Ron already would hurt.

The Hogwarts library was huge, filled with hundreds of rows of thousands of books, causing the two boys to gape in shock. "Well, there has to be something in here to cover transfiguring matchsticks into needles," Ron said sounding irritable about going through so many books. Dropping off their bags the redhead headed off into the maze to find what he wanted, while Harry went toward the librarian's desk.

Madam Pince was a stern older woman with the appearance of a hunched vulture as she perused a list of names. Harry gulped slightly as he neared her desk. "Excuse me," he said softly catching her attention. He nearly stumbled back as she eyed him suspiciously through narrowed eyes. "I… I need a book on transfiguring matchsticks to needles and anything you might have on the Eye of Dashi," he said carefully.

The woman's piercing gaze landed on the amulet he wore around his neck before she made her way around her desk and motioned for Harry to follow her. "There are many books in the library, Mr. Potter," she said, and Harry didn't bother to ask how she recognized him, stupid fame. "I believe Professor Dumbledore said that you were Muggle Raised, so we might as well help you as much as we can." Her icy tone though made it clear she would rather not part with any of her books as she walked through the stacks, occasionally stopping to pull one down, or use her wand to levitate one off the shelf and shove into Harry's arms.

"Let's see, that is 'The Legend of the Shen Gong Wu', 'The Beginner's Guide to the Advanced Understanding of Magic', 'Understanding Transfiguration', 'Your Wand and You, Understanding the many techniques of Wandwaving', and the 'History of the House of Potter'," she finally finished off shoving a thick tome into his hands. "You have one month to read them and bring them back before I hunt you down, understood," she said glaring at the pre-teen who nodded quickly. "Excellent, now let's go to the desk so you can check them out."

After checking out the books, Harry left Ron in the library and rushed back to the Gryffindor Dorms before shutting himself away in the room he shared with Ron and three other guys. Hands shaking he opened the 'History of the House of Potter', wanting to finally learn something, anything about his family, and where he came from.

"The House of Potter has a long and ancient history dating back to before the founding of Hogwarts," he read in awe as he leaned back against his pillows to make himself comfortable. "The Potters were branch of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, after Augustus Julius Potter, a Muggle-born, married Lucinda Peverell, the oldest daughter of Ignotus Peverell, an esteemed clothier and enchanter. In time, all branches but two of the Peverell House died off, leaving only the Potters and the Gaunts."

Harry had never really known about any of his family other than the Dursley's and couldn't bring himself to leave either his bed or the book until Dinner. He was fascinated by the tales of his ancestors that he book told about. While some of his ancestors had taken up being Lords and Ladies owning large tracks of land even a few castles in their day, most were more adventurous. One of them was even a 'big game' hunter, tracking down Dragons and Basilisks in the hopes of killing them before meeting his end at the breath of a Nundu.

By the time dinner came around, he eagerly went down to the Great Hall, only getting lost once, with Ron and talking about his family history. "Then there was Rex Potter, who married something called a Heylin Witch called Wuya. The book said she died fighting some oriental Master while trying to take over the world, but Rex didn't believe it and went looking for her only to be killed by a guy called Chase Young," he said.

"Whoa," Ron said his eyes suddenly snapping toward Harry. He had mostly been ignoring his friend's babbling about his ancestors but the word Heylin caught his attention. "You descended from a Heylin Witch," he asked looking up and down the hall to make sure no one was listening. "Harry, Heylin's aren't good," he said in a whisper. "They're known for several powerful Dark Lords and Ladies and it sounds like this Wuya Potter was one of them."

"Really," Harry asked blinking several times in confusion. "The book didn't mention that, I guess it assumed the reader knew what a Heylin Witch was," he said. "Ah well, I'm certain that a lot of people have a few bad seeds in their family," he said casually as he continued to walk toward the Great Hall. "I mean, I had a Dark Witch in the family, it's not like I'm related to any other Dark Wizards," he said with a chuckle as the two walked into the Great Hall.

"That's really not something you want to be spreading around though, Harry," Ron said as he sat at the table and began to fill his plate with food. "If that were to get out to anyone… well, it wouldn't be good," he said before he dug into his food with gusto.

Harry on the other hand barely ate anything as he thought about what Ron had said. Was having someone like Wuya in his family tree that big a deal that it would cause people to turn on him? After only a few bites of his dinner he stood up. "I'm heading back to the dorm Ron. Madam Pince gave me a lot of other books to look over; hopefully I'll get our Transfiguration homework out of the way before tomorrow."

"Ah whight 'awwy," the redhead said as he tried to cram as much of the food into his mouth as possible.

The long walk back to the Gryffindor tower was stopped however, by the arrival of the Headmaster once again. "Ah, Harry, I was hoping I would run into you," he said cheerfully. "If you would please follow me, I have someone I would like for you to meet waiting for us in my office."

"Of course, Professor," Harry said wondering what the meeting would be about before setting off after the purple robed man. The two walked in silence through the corridors and the preteen wondered just what the Headmaster wanted to talk about. Maybe he had overheard Ron and him talking and was planning to expel him already. "Headmaster, I'm… I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Of course not, dear boy," the bearded wizard said with a slight chuckle. "No, this is about the Eye of Dashi you found, my friend is a bit of an expert on them," he said as his twinkling blue eyes looked at the necklace the boy wore. "I do however, find it intriguing that the Eye of Dashi chose you, what with that amazingly shaped scar you have on your brow. Perhaps, lightning strikes more than once," he said with a wink before stopping in front of a statue of a gargoyle. "Everlasting Gobstoppers," he said seemingly randomly before the gargoyle stepped out of the way revealing a spiral staircase.

"That was the password to my office this year," he explained as he led Harry up the stairs. "I am partial to muggle sweets myself. I'm afraid that wizard candy has so many hit and misses that it has rather ruined my appreciation for them. Well, all except for chocolate frogs of course." The headmaster opened the door to his office, revealing a round room filled with strange silver objects that puffed smoke and hummed, as well as portraits of important looking people who were whispering to each other.

"Ah, Master Fung, I see you have found Fawkes," the man continued to speak. Confused at first, Harry looked past the headmaster to see a bald man wearing foreign clothes and observing what looked like a red and orange swan. "Harry this is Master Fung and my friend Fawkes, which is a phoenix," he said motioning between the bald man and the bird.

"I apologize, Headmaster, I was quite intrigued," the man said as he looked first at Dumbledore and then at Harry before finally setting his gaze on the item around his next. "So, the Dragon of Lightning has been found. Omi and the other children will be pleased," he said with a slight smile toward the boy. "The question is, will you be willing to have him trained Headmaster?"

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore said as he moved behind his desk and took a seat. "I feel as though a great evil is approaching and Harry here will play an important role in the coming conflict." He sat for a moment and stroked his beard as though trying to come to terms with what to do. "However, his magical education is of great importance as well. I propose that he commutes between your Temple and Hogwarts for schooling. He can live at the Shaolin Temple and learn martial arts but return every day for classes or just to visit his friends."

"Very well, but if a Shen Gong Wu is detected, we may need to pull him for the day," the monk said as he looked at Harry who looked back and forth between the two. "However, it is most prudent to get young Harry's perspective on all this and lay the cards on the table. A chosen one must know his destiny if he is to rise to the occasion when the time comes."

Dumbledore looked at the monk and nodded. "True, though I had hoped to put this off for several years. But first, let us check that young Harry does indeed wish to continue this," he said before turning his eyes on Harry as well. "Harry, what we are proposing is the life of a Shaolin Monk, you will be moved to the Shaolin Temple with Master Fung and help there while returning here for classes. You would be able to make more friends, but you would have to quest for mystical items and face dangerous opponents. The other option is you stay here at Hogwarts full time and return to the Dursley's during the summer months."

"What about the first option," the preteen asked his eyes suddenly excited. "Does that mean that I don't have to go back to the Dursleys if I choose to become a monk," he questioned. Seeing Dumbledore's hesitant nod he sighed in relief. "I'll do it then, I'll become a Shaolin Monk, or dragon or whatever it's called. Just don't make me go back there," he said nearly pleading at the end.

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore said with a long sigh. "If that is your wish, we shall of course honor it. I shall speak to your dorm mates as well as your head of house about your comings and goings, but I shall leave off the part about the Temple. I'll send someone with your things tonight, so why not go with Master Fung now and you'll see everyone bright and early tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Harry said excitedly. Looking at Master Fung he hesitated for a moment before bowing. "It is an honor to join you Master Fung, though I know nothing of martial arts, I hope to learn quickly under your guidance," he said as calmly as he could as his body shook with excitement.

"It is an honor to have you," the old man said with a smile. "Now then, we'll be returning on Dojo, he'll be the quickest way without resorting to Portkeys. Those things make me ill," the man said as he reached into his shirt and produced a small green snake like creature with two arms. "Dojo is a dragon who can change size and fly," he explained before flicking the dragon on the nose and waking it up. "Dojo, we're ready to return to the temple now."

"Yeah yeah," the dragon muttered as it blinked the sleep from its eyes and yawned. Turning it looked at Harry before groaning. "So another Dragon-in-Training for me to fly around, huh? You know, my back is getting all cramped up and knotted from flying those kids around all the time," Dojo complained as he hopped out the window and transformed into a giant version of himself. "Well, hop on, I want to finish my nap before the next Shen Gong Wu activates."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I really don't know if I'm going to continue this story or not. It could just be a one shot… haven't decided yet. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
